


Islands and Pregnancy

by Madquinn13



Series: Movie Nights [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Movie Night is here again and this time it's psychological thriller time.





	

The past months of Movie Nights involved constant interruptions of Alex going to the bathroom because her bladder was apparently a trampoline. She could no longer get up on her own and she didn't like it. She didn't like feeling like her body was not her own. She was just constantly uncomfortable. She didn't know why anyone would willingly put themselves through this more than once.

Until one movie night.

The two couples were in Alex and Maggie’s new house in the living room, pizzas and potstickers spread across the coffee table. 

“So wait, I forget which one did we agree on?” Maggie asked remote in hand trying to pick the movie or show. 

“We didn’t. We took a vote, they voted for  _ Mother’s Day _ , we voted for  _ Green Room _ . It’s a tie since apparently the baby doesn’t get a vote.” 

“It’s not that the baby doesn’t get a vote.” Kara started. “It’s that it can only vote for G movies which  _ Green Room _ is not.”

“Neither is  _ Mother’s Day _ .” 

“I know.” Kara shrugged. “But no one gets murdered in  _ Mother’s Day _ .”

“Which is why we’re not watching it.” Maggie pointed out. “That are over half the people in this room have deep seated mommy issues.” 

“I’m pretty sure at least one character in the movie does, which is why we should watch it. Help us move on.”

“Or we can watch a punk band trying to survive a club of skinheads.” Alex stressed. 

“No!” Lena stressed. “Why don’t we meet in the middle?  _ Girl on the Train _ ?”

“No it’s has no structure.” Maggie sighed. “What about  _ Shutter Island _ ?”

“Is it horror?” 

“No. It’s a neo-noir psychological thriller. It also stars Leo Dicaprio and Mark Ruffalo.” Alex explained. 

“Fine. But if I can’t get to sleep tonight I am coming over here and keeping you up too.” Kara threatened. 

“You do that anyways.” Maggie pointed out. 

* * *

 

They were only a third way into the movie when Alex felt something weird. She screwed up her face unsure of what it was. It wasn't indigestion but it was similar. 

“What’s wrong?” Maggie asks immediately feeling Alex tense next to her. 

“I don't know if anything is wrong. It just feels...weird…” She tried to explain. “Like it's like that butterflies feelings but different.” Lena had her phone out already and was googling it.

“How far along are you Alex?” 

“25 weeks.” Maggie answered for her.

“I think it's the baby moving.” Lena answered passing over her phone and the search result. 

“It's moving?” Alex looked absolutely terrified. Maggie looked torn between feeling terrified and absolute joy. 

“I wanna feel my niece or nephew move!” Kara was already reaching agree when Lena slapped her hand away. 

“Maggie gets to before you do Kara.” 

“But I'm the aunt.” Kara whined pouting.

“She's the mother.” Lena rolled her eyes sometimes she swore Kara was six.

Maggie was still froze just staring down at the bump. 

“You've touched my stomach before.” Alex laughed rolling her eyes at her wife's behavior. 

“Yeah but it wasn't moving then.” She frowned. “What if I hurt it?”

“Are you planning on punching me in the stomach or jabbing your elbow deep in me?” 

“No.”

“Then I don't think you'll hurt it.” Alex tried to reassure her reaching out to cover her wife's hand with her own. Tentatively Maggie moved her hand towards the bump before putting in flatly against it and breaking out into the biggest grin. 

“Holy fuck. I can feel them move. This really makes it real that we’re having a baby.” Maggie let out a nervous laugh now with both hands on the bump. “You need to feel this Kara.” Maggie removed both hands and moved back to spot one arm around Alex holding her close letting Kara come over and take the spot Maggie's hand just was. 

“Oh wow yeah it's really moving.” Kara was making Maggie for widest smile. “Lena baby you can check this out.” She looked back at her girlfriend still in her original spot.

Alex could tell that Lena wanted too just from how she was staring but she seemed hesitant. 

“It's up to you Luther but I mean you're it's aunt too. I'm sure it wants to know both aunts.” Alex smiled at Lena who just looked so relieved and happy.

“I'm it's aunt too?” Her voice was so small as she asked. 

“Of course you are.” Maggie reassured her. “Even if you and Kara don’t work out. You will always be Aunt Lena.”

“Unless you act like Lillian. Or Lex. Just don’t go crazy and or murder people.” Alex laughed. “But I mean that rule goes for everyone, like if Maggie went nuts and killed people she wouldn’t be allowed near it.” 

“I’d still let you near our kid if you went on a murder spree.” Maggie feigned offense. 

Once the excitement of the baby moving for the first time slowed Kara was the first to comment. 

“So why is he running to the lighthouse and why do we care?” She pointed at the TV. 

“We missed a lot of the movie.” Maggie sighed. “Do we rewind it or just restart?”

“Let’s just change it to  _ What to Expect When You’re Expecting _ .” Kara suggested. 

“God no.” Alex rolled her eyes at her. “I’d rather some Hugh Grant movie instead.” 

“I second that, anything is better than that trash.” Maggie agreed. 

“Fine restart the movie.” Kara pouted crossing her arms over her chest leaning into Lena’s embrace. 

* * *

 

“So you wanted to watch a movie about a woman who drowned her kids instead of a movie that had so many different happy pregnant women?” Kara stared at Alex surprised. 

“Anna Kendrick lost her baby in that movie.” Maggie pointed out. 

“I didn’t say they were all happy pregnant women.” Kara shrugged. “Next week is at our place I suggest you bring Pot some treats to make up for banning him from your house. What’s your favorite Disney movie Maggie?”

“I don’t have one. I don’t remember any of them so yeah.” She shrugged. 

“You don’t remember any Disney movie?” 

“No. I mean I remember finding them annoying and only watching them like once or twice and even then not paying attention.” Maggie shrugged looking from Kara’s shocked expression to Alex’s smile watching her trying not to laugh outright. 

“From now on we’re going to watch every Disney classic and the soon to be classics.” Kara made it clear that it didn’t matter whose night it was, this was happening. 

“Do I have a choice?”

“No Maggie you do not, you will watch these movies and you will be happy about it.” 

“Fine.”

“Some are pretty good.” Alex smiled up at Maggie wrapping an arm around her. “We can mock them afterwards.” 

“There is nothing to mock about the Disney classics!” Kara protested only to have Lena laugh at her.

“Kara dear Disney even made a movie mocking their classics.” She tried to explain watching Kara opening and closing her mouth repeatedly trying to figure out what to say. “Come on I think you’re just over tired so let’s go home and go to bed.” Lena was standing now and pulling Kara up to her as well. “Goodnight you two.” She smiled at Alex and Maggie. “Stay, it’s fine we can show ourselves out.” Lena smiled at them laughing trying to push Kara along. 

Once they heard the front door close Maggie just looked back down at the bump leaning her forehead against Alex’s head. 

“So should we start thinking about names and paint colors and themes?” 

“I think the next thing we need to do is buy a car.”

“ **You** already have a car.” 

“It’s the DEOs and once I’m on leave I don’t think we’ll be allowed to keep it. Besides I don’t think you can even strap in a carseat and we sure can’t strap on one to one of our bikes. We need a car. A boring slow lame car filled with safety features and the complete soccer mom package.” 

“Are there no badass cars that we can install a carseat into?” 

“No. Any car with a carseat immediately loses all cool or badass points Mags.”

“Fuck we should have thought this over.” Maggie sighed. “Fine, eighteen years of driving boring lame cars.” 

“Eighteen years? We can get a decent car the second we no longer need carseats. Check your math Sawyer. We get a cool car once the youngest is ten, we never get a cool car if we have more than two kids. That will mean mini van there is no way to make a mini van cool. We have three kids, we’re fucked in terms of cool cars.” 

“So before number three we either find a badass mini van or just accept that our cool car days are gone.” 

“Okay, we start research for cars tomorrow. When should we start thinking about the nursery?” “Not yet. I’m sure one day we’ll come home and Kara will have it done for us.” 

“That’s what I’m trying to avoid.” Maggie laughed. 


End file.
